Panels
The beating heart of every Fire Alarm System is the control panel. Panels come in two main types - Conventional and Addressable. If you want to know what these two terms mean, then there's some great videos on YouTube explaining it (the concept is the same worldwide). A lot of companies in NZ will use the same panels, but there's still a fair amount of variety. I'm not skilled enough at identifying certain panel designs, so all i'm going to do is simply split the list in Conventional Panels and Addressable Panels, and then separate them by manufacturer. Panels come in both a "one sided" configuration, with the controls and internal access on the front, whereas others are a rear-accessed "two sided" configuration, with the door and controls on the back of the unit. This makes it more difficult to identify which ones are addressable, since if the controls are on the back, it may not be possible to tell. All fire panels in NZ will display the standard "Normal", "Defect" and "Fire" lights/LED's, then will have a list of the Zones on the system (unless it is a one zone system), each with a light that will flash when the alarm is either in "Defect" or in "Fire", this is to alert fire crews to the location of the emergency, and is also why this display is always in a window facing outside (except for 1-zone systems). Panels usually have a detailed map on the display, showing where each zone is, however Type 1 systems do not have this, and some four-zone Pertronic F4 panels also do not have this. Some systems will have "mimic" panels, which are additional displays separate from the main one. These are particularly common on Addressable systems. Some addressable systems will have the display and the controls in two separate units, which can also make things confusing! Conventional Fire Alarm Panels This section looks at all kinds of conventional panels. These come from many companies, mostly Pertronic and Ampac, but also Vigilant, Notifier and Protec. Pertronic Industries Includes the F1, F4 and F16/F16e models DSCN8065.JPG|F1 - single zone conventional DSCN8066.JPG|F1 - single zone conventional DSCN1493.JPG|F1 - single zone conventional DSCN8488.JPG|F1 - single zone conventional DSCN7191.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN8112.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN8110.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN8180.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN8067.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN8069.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN8074.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN8078.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN8077.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN7104.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN7297.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN8093.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN8589.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN8555.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN1730.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN1729.JPG|F4 - Convetional, four zones DSCN7091.JPG|F16/F16e DSCN7953.JPG|F16/F16e DSCN7433.JPG|F16/F16e DSCN1301.JPG|F16/F16e DSCN7267.JPG DSCN8505.JPG DSCN7090.JPG DSCN8487.JPG DSCN7954.JPG DSCN8141.JPG DSCN7823.JPG DSCN7839.JPG DSCN7840.JPG DSCN8285.JPG DSCN8079.JPG DSCN8081.JPG DSCN7962.JPG DSCN7959.JPG DSCN8394.JPG DSCN8558.JPG Ampac Includes the NZ100, ZoneSense NZ400 and ZoneSense NZ3200 models IMG20190926100610.jpg IMG20190926100607.jpg DSCN8283.JPG DSCN8182.JPG DSCN7845.JPG DSCN7929.JPG DSCN1646.JPG DSCN7841.JPG DSCN7842.JPG DSCN7832.JPG DSCN7300.JPG DSCN8181.JPG DSCN7695.JPG DSCN7694.JPG DSCN8196.JPG DSCN7259.JPG DSCN8513.JPG DSCN7923.JPG DSCN7833.JPG DSCN8720.JPG DSCN1642.JPG DSCN8483.JPG DSCN7905.JPG DSCN7906.JPG DSCN8588.JPG DSCN1627.JPG DSCN7875.JPG DSCN8245.JPG DSCN7122.JPG DSCN1651.JPG DSCN7882.JPG DSCN8534.JPG DSCN7314.JPG DSCN1619.JPG DSCN8466.JPG DSCN8467.JPG DSCN8544.JPG Vigilant Includes the Alpha 1, Alpha 4, Sigma 5, FP1600 and Omega 64 models. DSCN7733.JPG DSCN7735.JPG DSCN1638.JPG DSCN7745.JPG DSCN7479.JPG DSCN7192.JPG DSCN1528.JPG DSCN8554.JPG DSCN7628.JPG DSCN7629.JPG DSCN8492.JPG DSCN8506.JPG DSCN1734.JPG DSCN1732.JPG DSCN1733.JPG DSCN1731.JPG DSCN7421.JPG DSCN8503.JPG DSCN8504.JPG DSCN7428.JPG DSCN8469.JPG DSCN8468.JPG DSCN1657.JPG DSCN1414.JPG DSCN8500.JPG DSCN1525.JPG DSCN1558.JPG DSCN1641.JPG DSCN1532.JPG DSCN8521.JPG DSCN1399.JPG DSCN7093.JPG|Despite the presense of the logo, this is not a Pertronic panel. The display has most likely been modified. DSCN7223.JPG DSCN7838.JPG DSCN8025.JPG DSCN1514.JPG DSCN1513.JPG DSCN1512.JPG DSCN7087.JPG DSCN8581.JPG DSCN8582.JPG DSCN1583.JPG DSCN1581.JPG DSCN1612.JPG DSCN1584.JPG DSCN7943.JPG DSCN1597.JPG DSCN1655.JPG DSCN7208.JPG DSCN7209.JPG Notifier by Honeywell Notifier sells one conventional panel in NZ - the CFP-16. DSCN1507.JPG DSCN1511.JPG DSCN1509.JPG Protec DSCN7930.JPG DSCN7824.JPG DSCN8594.JPG DSCN1288.JPG|NB: This is a new building and the system is still under installation, hence the "defect" light is lit. DSCN1289.JPG Others Occasionally, you will find companies that have installed other panels to what's listed above (usually on cheap, low-budget systems). These are just compiled here as a single collection. DSCN5790.JPG|This panel is not mounted in a window like it's supposed to be....typical cheapskate systems... Addressable Fire Alarm Panels this section looks at addressable panels. Because panels can come in a rear-accessed "two sided" configuration, with the door and controls on the back of the unit. This makes it more difficult to identify which ones are addressable, since if the controls are on the back, it may not be possible to tell. Pertronic Industries Includes the F100/F100A, F120/F120A and F220 models. These systems sometimes use Mimic displays with the main control panel hidden inside. DSCN7110.JPG DSCN8183.JPG DSCN7417.JPG DSCN8480.JPG DSCN8369.JPG DSCN7544.JPG DSCN7545.JPG DSCN8064.JPG DSCN8489.JPG DSCN1522.JPG DSCN1523.JPG DSCN1365.JPG DSCN1366.JPG DSCN7429.JPG DSCN8197.JPG DSCN8519.JPG DSCN8198.JPG DSCN7869.JPG DSCN7870.JPG DSCN8043.JPG DSCN8047.JPG DSCN8048.JPG DSCN1714.JPG DSCN1720.JPG DSCN1718.JPG DSCN1719.JPG DSCN1590.JPG DSCN1591.JPG DSCN8140.JPG DSCN8277.JPG|Large Adressable panel with little disply on front. DSCN8275.JPG|Large Adressable panel with little disply on front. DSCN1425.JPG DSCN1427.JPG DSCN7966.JPG IMG20190725145900.jpg|This is a "mimic" controller. It is essentiall a second control for the fire alarm separate from the main panel. DSCN8278.JPG DSCN8481.JPG DSCN8512.JPG DSCN1491.JPG|Wormald will install Pertronic systems if asked to. In this exmaple, Victoria University of Wellington specifically requests installers to use Pertronic systems. Vigilant Includes the MX1 model. These systems quite often use Mimic displays with the main control panel hidden inside. DSCN7311.JPG|Mimic Display unit connected to main control panel. DSCN8273.JPG|Mimic Display unit connected to main control panel. DSCN7818.JPG DSCN7813.JPG DSCN8376.JPG|Main control panel without map of zones, as Mimic displays have been used here. DSCN7541.JPG DSCN8548.JPG DSCN1615.JPG DSCN1616.JPG DSCN1617.JPG DSCN7881.JPG DSCN7878.JPG DSCN7879.JPG DSCN7880.JPG DSCN8583.JPG DSCN7366.JPG|Mimic Display unit connected to main control panel. DSCN1348.JPG|Mimic Display unit connected to main control panel. In these photos, the thinness of the panel gives away that this is only a display connected to a separate control panel. DSCN1349.JPG|Mimic Display unit connected to main control panel. In these photos, the thinness of the panel gives away that this is only a display connected to a separate control panel. DSCN1420.JPG DSCN1421.JPG Ampac Includes the FireFinder and FireFinder PLUS models. A lot of these systems use Mimic displays with the main control panel hidden inside. DSCN1463.JPG DSCN1462.JPG DSCN1442.JPG DSCN1444.JPG DSCN1405.JPG DSCN1406.JPG DSCN1404.JPG DSCN1727.JPG DSCN1728.JPG DSCN7436.JPG DSCN1610.JPG DSCN1609.JPG DSCN7441.JPG|Connected to the "FireFinder" in the previous photo. DSCN1623.JPG DSCN8246.JPG DSCN8737.JPG|This is the first time I have seen Wormald instal Ampac equipment. DSCN8734.JPG|This is the first time I have seen Wormald instal Ampac equipment. DSCN8735.JPG|This is the first time I have seen Wormald instal Ampac equipment. DSCN8736.JPG|This is the first time I have seen Wormald instal Ampac equipment. DSCN1446.JPG|Another Wormald Ampac system! 82210744_2685328894898858_4657487210369515520_n.jpg|Mimic Controls 82384198_2685328971565517_6136088405630517248_n.jpg|Mimic Controls Notifier by Honeywell Includes the AFP-2800 and AFP-3030 models. Most of these use Mimic displays with the control panels hidden away inside. DSCN1430.JPG DSCN1431.JPG DSCN7367.JPG DSCN7909.JPG DSCN7908.JPG DSCN1691.JPG DSCN8134.JPG DSCN7207.JPG DSCN7079.JPG DSCN7459.JPG DSCN7460.JPG DSCN7461.JPG DSCN7503.JPG DSCN7773.JPG DSCN7682.JPG DSCN7786.JPG DSCN7783.JPG DSCN7083.JPG DSCN7085.JPG DSCN7086.JPG Protec DSCN1620.JPG DSCN7963.JPG DSCN7964.JPG Old Fire Alarm Panels This section looks at old classic panels that you can still sometimes find on older systems. These are slowly becoming more and more rare, as new systems replace these. Most of these systems are conventional, since they pre-date the introduction of addressable systems. Pertronic Includes F30 (Conv.) and F40 (Addr.) models DSCN7210.JPG|F40 Adressable Panel, which was replaced by the F100. DSCN1449.JPG|F30 Convetional Panel - replaced by F1, F4 and F16e. Vigilant Includes the VIC 2, FP4, FP4000 and more! DSCN6903.JPG DSCN1488.JPG DSCN1489.JPG DSCN7454.JPG DSCN7401.JPG DSCN8493.JPG DSCN8494.JPG DSCN7599.JPG DSCN1605.JPG DSCN7224.JPG DSCN4878.JPG DSCN4879.JPG DSCN1505.JPG DSCN8516.JPG 72529559_2451739808257769_8111063983517073408_n.jpg DSCN7308.JPG DSCN8556.JPG DSCN8199.JPG DSCN8549.JPG DSCN8550.JPG DSCN1506.JPG Trident DSCN7686.JPG DSCN1723.JPG DSCN8209.JPG DSCN1407.JPG DSCN7419.JPG DSCN7420.JPG DSCN8123.JPG DSCN1458.JPG DSCN1706.JPG DSCN1713.JPG IMG20200213103939.jpg DSCN7706.JPG DSCN7471.JPG DSCN7472.JPG DSCN7370.JPG DSCN7371.JPG DSCN1445.JPG DSCN7834.JPG|Remains of a Trident panel found at the remains of a demolished building in Thorndon. DSCN7836.JPG|Remains of a Trident panel found at the remains of a demolished building in Thorndon. DSCN8518.JPG Guardian Alarms DSCN8011.JPG DSCN8299.JPG DSCN1624.JPG DSCN1625.JPG DSCN7365.JPG DSCN1614.JPG DSCN4869.JPG DSCN1548.JPG DSCN1549.JPG DSCN8461.JPG DSCN8462.JPG Fletcher Fire Protection DSCN8471.JPG DSCN8470.JPG Reichel DSCN1539.JPG DSCN1538.JPG DSCN1540.JPG DSCN1541.JPG Fire Protection Equipment This old single-zone panel stands out for being bright red! DSCN8484.JPG DSCN8485.JPG DSCN8486.JPG Fire Sentry This is a Type 1 system that uses integrated call-points with integrated alarms. The panel essential just links them together so that one switch will set-off all of them alarms (on systems with more than one unit) and allows you to reset the system. This system is designed for 1-zone set-up only. DSCN7585.JPG DSCN7584.JPG FFE: Firefighting Enterprises Ltd. DSCN6306.JPG DSCN8586.JPG Unknown DSCN7673.JPG DSCN7674.JPG